Because of you
by cherry sk8er
Summary: He was the cute troublemaker prince of the school, she was the punk rock princess. He was Mr popular, she was Miss nobody. He got into trouble, somehow she got involved. S&S please R
1. I am stuck with you

Because of you

Yep, another story! Can you believe it! Eheh. This story will be in Sakura and Syaoran's p.o.v and sometimes in normal p.o.v…so ENJOY

"….." Talking

'……' Thinking

-

-

Chapter one: I'm stuck with you

_Two different people, two different places_

_Through a one way window with two different faces_

_Agreements are not reached, faces are forgotten_

_The other person's shoes, you've not got in_

_Stubborn minded enclosed to your own world_

_Wake up and see someone else's morals_

_What is wrong to you, Might be true _

* * *

Sakura's p.o.v 

As I finished my breakfast, I did what I do every morning…I grabbed the spare key and my bag.

"I'm going now. I'll see you this afternoon" I said as I left for school.

Yes, as you guessed I'm Sakura kinomoto. At school, I'm know as the punk rock princess because of the style of clothes I wear and the music I listen to, but I consider myself Miss nobody. I'm not a top student, but my grades are alright and I pass my tests and hand my assignments in on time. Yes, I know, I sound like your typical smart kid, but I'm not smart! I suck at maths! Hate it! My least favourite subject. If I could choose one subject to kill and murder. It will be maths!

-

-

I finally arrive in school, and there is this huge crowd surrounding two people fighting. I didn't bother with it, because I don't care who they are. While walking, I found Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo" I greeted

"Morning Sakura. Did you see the fight?" She asked

"Yeah, I saw it, but didn't see who was fighting" I answered.

"Yeah, same. Who cares? It's just another stupid fight. Anyways, lets get going to class" Tomoyo said and we both walked off to our class.

-

-

Syaoran's p.o.v

So here I am, in the principals' office, once again. For the fifth time. I'm in here because I got into a fight. I shouldn't be in here. The other guy started it, not me. But no…. the principal has some grudge against me, and decides to take me in! Curse her! And now I'm sitting in her office waiting for her to ACTUALLY show up! She calls me in, and she isn't even he-

"Syaoran Li" She said. I turn around as she just enters in the room. She walked over to her desk and sat down and I turned back around to face her.

"Now, do you mind telling me what happened?" she started

"Well, you see-"

"I don't want to here it Syaoran!" She shouted.

'What! She wanted to hear my side, and I didn't even say anything!'

"Five times this month you have been sent to my office for fights and for causing mischief during class and other inappropriate behaviour. And what am i suppose to do about it?" She said.

"You can just let me go, and not tell my mother" I said as I nervously laughed.

"I have to tell her. This behaviour cant go on anymore" She said, and I watched her as she was reaching out for the phone. I know if she calls my mother, I don't even want to know what she is going to do with me.

"Please don't!" I said and I put my hand on top of the phone, preventing her from picking it up.

"Syaoran! You have to be a…well not a grade A student but at least get your grades up, less fights, and how are you going to do th-" She paused, as a grin appeared on her face. Whatever idea she had in her head, I could tell it was not good.

She called her assistance in the room and whispered something in her ear. All I did was watch and try to make out what they were whispering about. As her assistance walked out of the room she looked back at me.

"Now, just stay here Syaoran, your punishment is one its way" was all she said.

'What punishment? On its way? What did that mean?'

* * *

Sakura's p.o.v 

I'm in English class and sad to say, Tomoyo isn't in my English class she is with Eriol, I bet she is pretty happy about that. As I stare at the board I notice Syaoran isn't here, he usually sits in front of me and I have to stare at the back of his big head. I don't really talk to him. Sometimes I do, when he asks for answers, or there is the casual hello and goodbye. But he is Mr popular. SO many girls here practically are in LOVE with Syaoran.

But I don't what is so good about him. Sure just because he has his messy chestnut brown hair, that totally suits him, his amber eyes (they maybe the only thing I like about him) and that he is athletic and fit. But he bugs the hell out of me in class! Tomoyo reckon he bugs me because he likes me. HAH! I do not think so! He can be nice when he wants to but sure gets really annoying!

_/ Flashback /_

_I laid my head down on table because obviously the teacher was boring! And I was ready to go to sleep. I shut my eyes for a couple of seconds when…_

"_Sa-ku-ra" _

_I heard someone chanting my name, but I ignored the person and kept my eyes shut_

"_Sa-ku-ra"_

_That person again. This time, I knew who it was. Syaoran Li. He does nothing but annoy me in some of our class. The lesson he likes bugging me the most in is ENGLSIH! That's because he sits in front of me._

"_What?" I said as I lifted my head off the table, only to face a big fat SPIDER!_

"_AHHH!" I screamed and fell back off my chair._

_As I was still lying on the ground, I saw his head appear_

"_Its fake" he simply said with a smile on his face _

'_I'm gonna kill him' _

_/ End of flashback /_

'I wonder where he is.' I thought

"Sakura?" The teacher said. I snapped out of my daydream and panicked because the teacher was probably going to ask me a question and I didn't know the answer.

"Your wanted down in the principals office" she said.

'I was shocked! What did I do? If it was about the fight, I was NOT involved; I repeat I was NOT involved.'

"oOoOoOo" said the class; I hate it when the class does that to anyone who gets called down to the principals office.

"Shut up" I said as I gathered my things and made my way to her office.

-

-

I sat outside her office, still waiting to find out why I am here. Did she call me down here because I have to show around some new person? Because the last time I did that…I accidentally scared that person into moving to a new school. I told her that, once a student got locked in the school by mistake and then she was KILLED by a crazy axe murderer who haunts this school. I didn't think she would fall for that story…but I guess she did.

"Sakura," the principals assistance started

"You can go in now"

So I got up, and opened the door.

-

-

Syaoran's p.o.v

I've been sitting her for almost 10 minutes and all I wanted to know was what my punishment was. Did she call my mum and her just on the other side of the door? How scary. Finally, the door began to open. My gosh! I didn't want to know who was there.

"Sakura!" I said. I was very surprise to see that she standing there, and happy too. No! It's not because I like her, just happy that it isn't my mother!

"Take a seat" the principal said

-

-

Normal p.o.v

They both sat and waited to see what the principal had to say.

"Sorry Sakura to drag you out of class like this" she said

"Its alright" she answered and smiled

"Syaoran, this is your chance, and how you're going to make it up. Seeing you…uh…how should I put this…" she said

"suck?" He said.

"Sure, we can use that. Seeing you kind of 'suck' at most of your subjects, except for maths. There you're doing very well…"

'A guy like that is GOOD at maths?' Sakura thought

"So here it is…Sakura is to be your partner in EVERYTHING you do" she said.

"WHAT?" Both Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed at the same time.

"You both will sit next to each other in class so you, Syaoran will be far away from your friends and not cause any mischief and you will improve in your school work because Sakura here will help you; I'll let the teachers know about this. And you BOTH are to come to school together" She said

"What! Together coming to school. Why!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Because Mr Li here gets into fights even before he enters the school, and in doing so, makes are school look bad" she explained.

"How will you know we will come to school together?" Syaoran asked.

"I'll be at the school gates every morning to make sure you both are together" She said.

"And why me?" Sakura finally asked.

"Because, I can't ask any of his friends, because well, they are his friends and, I cant ask any of the girls in your class, because they will be just shocked and happy that they get to be with Syaoran and practically do whatever he says. And well you. Your not his friend, I think, your in the same class and at least I don't think your like the other girls here"

"I'm not" Sakura said

"Good, then this punishment will start on Monday. Hope to see you two together in the morning" she said. And the two got up and left her office.

-

-

Sakura's p.o.v

'Most girls will probably think 'OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE SO LUCKY' but the fact is that I'm not, because now I'm stuck with none other than Mr. popular. I don't want to be stuck with him; he is just going to annoy me even MORE now'

* * *

How was that! Hope it was alright for a first chapter. I've been thinking for a new story for such a long time now and finally…SOMETHING HIT ME! And here it is eheh. Hope you all enjoy, and if you dont like the story, then thats okay, because i bet this story isnt even great lolz ... Okies byes; cherry skater 


	2. Like you care

Because of you

I just want to say thank you to those who reviewed my 1st chapter.

Padme's Handmaidens ; Chibi Nek0 ; Noir Rose ; ffgirl-07 ; dbzgtfan2004 ; BlueMeteorGirl ; StarlitxSkY ; sportyanimekrnchick ; Vicky's Sparks ; youkaigirl64 ; simply-0bssesed ; rema

THANK YOU (smiles) and now…on with the story….

* * *

Chapter 2: Like you care

_"When I wake up here tomorrow _

_Things will never be the same _

_'Cause I won't wait _

_'Cause you won't change _

_And you'll always be this way _

_Now I'm gonna get through today _

_And there's one thing I know _

_I don't wanna think about you_

_Or think about me"_

Sakura's p.o.v

RIIIINNNGGG 'stupid alarm clock'

RIIINNNGGG…..BANG

Great, it's a Monday. It's the day I have to be stuck with Syaoran. My gosh, Why me? Am I really, the only girl in my class who doesn't drool over him or think he is a 'total babe'? There is like how many other people in the damn school and i just had to be the lucky one (reminder...i'm being sarcastic here) Like I said before, he is cute and all, but annoys me to DEATH

I slowly got out of bed and got changed into the same baggy jeans I wore on Friday (their wash. Okay!) I put on a red t-shirtshirt and my TWO MAIN accessories; my watch on my left wrist and my black cuff on the other.

I went downstairs and ate my breakfast. It was 8:15 and school was about to start in 15 minutes, lucky for me, it's only a 4-6 minute walk. Depending on my pace. I grabbed my bag, the spare key and was out the door. To my surprise as I exit the door, Syaoran was actually there.

I thought he might have forgotten or forget about it. You know, being a rebel and all.

"About time woman" he said

"How long have you been waiting here for?" i asked.

"Uh, for about...3 minutes" he said

"That isnt long!" i exclaimed

"Yes it is" he said

"Okay, whatever. Lets just get you smart and get on with our lives where i had nothing to do with you" i said

-

-

Syaoran's p.o.v

What the heck is up with her? But she is right, the faster I can improve my grades, the faster this punishment will end and I will no longer have to be stuck with her! But I have to say, she is alright looking for a chick of her type. The punk-rock-ish type because, well...i dont really hang around such people, so i guess thats why i guess she is alright looking. I better stop thinking about her and concentrate on doing well! Though I never noticed how bright her emerald eyes are. So gorgeous! Okay, remember my top priority...be a TOP student

Our conversation to school involved nothing but yelling and arguing.

We finally arrived at school, only to be greeted by the principal.

"Nice to see you both having a nice talk" she said smiling.

"Nice!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Pish-posh Sakura. Now you both better get going to your first class" She said and let us go.

-

-

Sakura's p.o.v

Were in science and my partner obviously is Syaoran. I can sense a lot of girls in our class glaring at me because my partner is Syaoran but I simply ignore them, anyways; here we are, staring down at a dead, lifeless, green frog. There is no way I'm going to cut the frog open! I don't even want to look at it. I feel sorry for it, even though it's dead.

"You wanna cut it?" Syaoran asked me.

"No way! I feel sorry for it already" I said

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that the frog died of natural causes?. Why dont you kiss it and it might magically wake up; alive of course and you could be his princess?" He said jokingly as he was patting my shoulder. I just glared at him.

He cut it up, and I had my eyes closed through the whole process. I kept my eyes closed until he was done and the frog was out of my sight.

"Are you done?" I asked

"Yep"

"Is the frog gone?"

"Yep

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yep"

I removed my hands away from my eyes and…

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I saw 'jumpy' cut open (so I named a dead frog, I've named other things!). Syaoran was just laughing

"Damn bastard!" I yelled and whacked him across the head.

"THIS AINT HELPING YOU GET BETTER" I shouted.

"No, but if every moment is this funny, then i think i can stay 'stupid' for a little bit long" he said as he smirked.

'I swear, i'm going to slap this pretty boy's face in a second!'

-

-

Lunch time /

"My gosh, Sakura I never knew about this punishment. Why didn't you call me about it?" Tomoyo asked.

It was lunch and we sat under a nice tree that provided A LOT of shade for us.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"That's alright. But I reckon this is cute" Tomoyo said

"CUTE? It's a nightmare" I yelled

"Whatever you say, but I bet your pretty happy that your stuck with him" She said as she was nudging me.

"What? Happy? HELL NO!" I shouted.

"Sakura, since lunch began you haven't stopped talking about how he is so annoying he is…well basically you have stop talking about him." Tomoyo said

'I've been talking about him all lunch?' I thought

"Just you listen; I can stop talking about him anytime. And that time is….NOW!" I said

"Alright. Want one of these chocolate frogs?" She offered.

"Not right now…After what Syaoran did to me in Science today, I don't think I can look or eat anything that has the word 'frog' in it for two weeks thanks to HIM" I said

-

-

Finally it was home time and luckily I didn't have to walk home with'him'.I couldn't walk home with Tomoyo because she was going to walk home with Eriol. So I let her because I know how much she likes him. Don't want to ruin an opportunity for her, so I was going to walk home by myself.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Asked a very, VERY familiar voice

"Why would you want to?" I asked and turned around to only face two amber eyes

'I've always said his eyes are the only things I like about him…but I never knew they were so gorgeous! Okay, I think I'm falling in love with his eyes (o.O)'

"Because what if something bad happens to you?" He said.

"Hah! Like you care whatever happens to me" I spat.

"And besides you have bugged me all day! You shoved a cut up jumpy in front of my face"

"Jumpy?" He questioned

"Yes! I named the frog jumpy! And then in English, you always would stretch your arms out, and then whack me in the face, and in maths you kept poking me!" I said

"And…" he said.

"Argh!" I said as I threw my arms in the air and stomped away.

"I'll see you tomorrow then...princess" he yelled out to me as hechucked.

'I swear! I think I hate him more then I did before! But he is different from other guys i've known, which i guess...is a good thing…but must remind myself…ANNOYS ME TO DEATH!'

-

-

How was that for chapter two? I hope it was alright? Ehehe. And can you believe it! I updated a story in RECORD TIME! I feel so proud,but i wanted to make sure it was good. So i hope it was lolz.. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review and don't forget my other story "I love that thing you do" check it out eheh. okies, bye ; cherry skater


	3. one day

Because of you

* * *

Hah! i'm back again lolz with another chapter. Man, these ideas are just showing up in my head out of no-where eheh. Anywhos.. 

Just like to say thanks again to those reviewed chapter 2 :D

youkaigirl64 ; Seiuchi (you would draw fanart to match this story? wow, thats cool ekek); BlueMeteorGirl ; ffgirl-07 ; striker ; gamma-rae ; Chibi Nek0 ; samurai-brat

Okay, now on with the story :D :D :D :D

* * *

Chapter 3: One day

_Can I sit by You, I don't care what we do, _

_I just want to hold Your Hand, _

_I only want to be with You,__  
Can I sit by You, I'm so in awe of You, _

_please may I kiss Your Hand, I_

_only want to be with You._

_

* * *

_

Syaoran's p.o.v

It's a nice warm summer morning and there was a nice breeze about and if I had known about this weather, I would have worn my 3/4 shorts instead of my long jeans (--) but luckily I wore my green and white collar shirt. And to think I was going to bring a jacket. HAH! Okay, enough about what I'm wearing, its quarter pass 8 and she is still not here. Man, what the heck is she doing? Just then I saw her dad walk out of the house, looks like he is leaving for work because he was caring a briefcase and he was dressed as if he was going to work.

"Oh, are you waiting for Sakura?" He asked as he looked over at me.

I simply nodded.

"She is still inside. You can go in and wait for her in there if you want. She will be ready soon" he said.

"Okay. Thanks" I said and went inside.

I enter the house, and the house looked like any ordinary house. Very cosy.

"Hello?" I said but no-one replied

I didn't see her downstairs, so I thought, she must still be sleeping. I went upstairs and found her room (because on the door it says "Sakura's room") I opened the door and I was right. She was sleeping. Her room looked like a normal girl's room. Well I figured it was a normal girl's room. The walls were painted a light pink and her bed next to the window and her closest next to her desk and poster's posted up on her wall and stuffed bears on a shelf. And her desk filled with books and papers.

I walked over her bed and she looked so peaceful. I never noticed how cute she looked when she is asleep. She had such smooth skin, perfect lips.

I knelt down next to her bed till I was at the same level as her. I couldn't help but stare, I don't know why, but I couldn't help myself. She looked so cute. I guess I never notice because I'm too busy figuring out ways I can bug her when she is sleeping. OKAY, stop starring; I have to wake her up because we have 10 minutes left!

"Sakura" I whispered loudly, still no answer.

"Sakura!" I said loudly.

"Sakura, you've got 10 minutes left" I said, as I grabbed a pillow and hit her on the head. She started to awake, but then she rolled over to the opposite side, with her back facing me.

'You've got to be kidding me! She is a very heavy sleeper'

"Leave me be…" she said

"We've got to go!" I yelled as I was poking her back. She rolled back over; facing me and right now, our faces are only inches away from each others.

"What is wrong with you Tou- WHAT THE! SYAORAN!" She yelled as she quickly sat up.

"Morning sleepy head" I greeted. "You wanna hurry up and get ready, because now we have…" I said, taking a glace at her bedroom clock.

"5 minutes left"

"OH MY GOSH!" She yelled as she jumped out of bed, knocking me over as she ran to her closet.

-

-

We ran to school and luckily made it on time, only greeted by the principal again.

"Good morning you two" she said with a big smile on her face.

"How are we all this morning?" She asked.

'What does it look like?'

"Fine," we both said as we were panting.

"And how is Syaoran doing?" She asked.

'Great, Sakura is going to tell her I'm making NO progress!'

"He is doing just fine! I think he might be good and ready to leave me in no time" Sakura said with a big smile on her face.

'Why is she saying that? We both know that's a lie'

The principal let us both enter the school.

"Why did you say that? We both know I'm not improving" I said

"Because, if she thinks you're improving so well, then maybe, JUST maybe she will end this punishment" she said and walked off.

'True! I guess' I thought, but some weird feeling in me felt like I didn't want this to end. I guess because I'm constantly laughing when I'm with her, and that's a good thing

-

-

Sakura's p.o.v

How scary, I just wake up to have Syaoran staring right back at me! Apparently, so many girls would kill to have Syaoran next to them when they wake up, but I'm telling you, it's scary! And I can't believe our faces were only INCHES away from each other! What was he doing in my house anyway?

During maths, I decided to go to the bathroom, because; 1: I hate the class and 2: it's my only chance to get away from the evil guy and him poking me and because of him, my sides hurt!

Once I entered the bathroom, I noticed some girls in their talking about stuff, I didn't bother with them. I just went to the wash my face and check myself in the mirror (hey! I'm a girl, what do you expect?)

"Hey miss nobody" said one of the girls. I knew they were talking to me, because I was the only one there, well besides her friends.

"Yes?" I said and looked at her.

'Hey! I know her, isn't she…uh…what's-her-name…Melin! That's it! She is another one of those girls that hang around with Syaoran, though I think she is probably Syaoran's 'princess' because she is MISS popular, and everyone knows she loves him.'

"What's with you and Syaoran huh?" She asked.

"Syaoran?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said.

"If you must know, there is nothing there. So you can go for him all you like, because I ain't interested" I simply said and left, but the girl grabbed my wrist.

"Damn right he is mine. So if you even think about wanting him…think again" she said and let go of my wrist.

As I exit the bathroom, I leaned on the wall next to the door.

'I knew we had crazy people at our school, but I didn't think they were THIS crazy. And hey! I don't even like the guy anyway! When this is all over, I bet he will forget about me, never talk to me again and maybe hook up with what's-her-name'

I went back to the class and took my seat to only be poked by Syaoran once more.

'This is going to be a long lesson…'

-

-

Syaoran's p.o.v

Its lunch and is the only time I get to be away from Sakura. Though, I see her sitting with her friend under a big tree.

"Whatcha staring at?" Asked Melin and she hugged my arm. Out of all the people I hang around with, Melin has to be the one that annoys me. I'm the only one she DOES annoy.

"Nothing" I said, and looked away.

"Hey, Syaoran. What is it like being stuck with Sakura aye?" Eriol asked

"If you must know…it ain't that bad" I said and chuckled.

"OoOo. Why is that?" He asked.

"Because its fun to annoy her" I laughed, but I saw Melin didn't look all that happy about the fact that I said it wasn't that bad being stuck with her.

"Oh! I think our little Syaoran is growing up. He might actually be falling in LOVE" Rika said

"Hah! Unlikely. Maybe one day, and I don't think it would be with her" I said

"Damn right"I hear Melin mumble.

"You never know Syaoran. Like they say…love works in mysterious ways. HEY that rhymes!" She said.

'She is right. Not just about the rhyming, but the fact that I COULD or MAYBE or MIGHT be falling in love with her. I mean, I always find myself staring at her'

* * *

Chapter 3. Was that alright or lame? lolzI hope it was alright. I'm sorry if it isn't that long but my eyes are finding it hard to stay open lolz anywhos, i've got my trial exams this week (no!) so wish me luck (smiles) anywhos, I hope you enjoy Okies bye ; cherry skater 


	4. very tasty

Because of you

Eheh. Another chapter (smiles) and yes,my school certificate is now offically...OVER! i am now, assignment free and exam free!Anyways…to all those who reviewed my last chapter….THANK YOU!

youkaigirl64 ; Noir Rose ; Vicky's Sparks ; sillysinny ; KuraLi ( Tomoyo and Sakura are sorta outcasts and yeah, later one she will hang around him lolz) ; rema ; Chibi Nek0 ; Arianla & Seiuchi (yeah, the tablet is running. Woot, woot! Lolz) BlueMeteorGirl & animated freak

now, on with the story ...

* * *

Chapter 4: Very tasty

_This may never start  
I'll tear us apart  
Can I be your enemy?_

"Losing half a year  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything >>

* * *

Sakura's p.o.v 

I was sitting on the couch watching TV, pigging out on some potato chips while my dad and brother were preparing dinner.

"Who was that male friend of your's that was waiting for you this morning?" My dad asked out of the blue…and then causing me to choke on the chip I was eating.

'Dad must have let him in this morning!'

"A guy friend!" Touya exclaimed.

'Great, over-protective brother comes into action'

"If your wondering Touya, he isn't my BOYFRIEND! I'm just helping him with his grades" I said.

"That's great Sakura. Helping others" My dad said and smiled at me. I smiled back and saw that Touya was still curious in finding out who this guy was.

"I don't care.. I'm still going to hunt him down" He said.

"Touya! He is just a friend!" I said.

'Did I just say Syaoran was a 'friend'?'

-

-

Next day/

I woke up at 7:30 this time, just so I don't have to wake up with Syaoran in my face and because it's a nice warm summer morning, the sun woke me up. I had a quick shower and got changed into a pair black and white stripped three quarter shorts and a blue t-shirt and this time…a PINK cuff and still the same watch.

I finished my breakfast, and brushed my hair and put on my favourite pair of shoes (my black & white converse all-star chucks ()). I thought and I figured that there was nothing left to do and because I thought it might have been too early for Syaoran to show up, I decided to watch some TV. Touya didn't go to work today because it's a Wednesday and he has a day off. So he is cleaning the kitchen and doing the dishes

"KNOCK, KNOCK"

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I quickly got up off the couch, running towards the door. But on my way, I tripped over my own shoelaces. I guess that was something I forgot to do.

"Don't worry. I'll get it" Touya said. He opened the door.

-

-

Syaoran's p.o.v

As the door opened, a taller, older looking guy was standing in front of me. I guess it was the brother, seeing I met the dad yesterday.

"Yes? May I help you?" He asked

"Uh, yeah. Is Sakura ready?" I asked.

"Ready for what?" He asked, pointing a wooden spoon at me.

"School" I said.

'What else?' I thought

"What's your name? How old are you? What is your relationship with MY sister? Are you aware of the fact that she is still 15 and is TOO young to have se- OWWW!"

"HAHAH! Touya is such an idiot these day" Sakura said as she kicked her brother in the leg.

"Let's go!" She said as she grabbed my hand and started to walk away fast.

"Don't try and hide away from me! I know for a fact that you come here EVERY morning. So beware!" He yelled out to us.

-

-

"Your brother is weird" I said.

"Yeah, what's worst is that I have to LIVE with him!" She said.

"So, I guess I'm not that annoying now huh?" I said

"No. You're still the most annoying person ever. My brother is just the WEIRDEST and most over protective person ever!" She said.

"No I'm not. I know you think I'm cute and have the hots for me" I said

"What! Hah! You wish!" She spat

"You're in denial. I understand. When you come in to terms with your feelings, I'll be waiting" i said.

She rolled her eyes "Lets just get to school" she said and walked off.

"Wait! Wanna hear my poem. I came up with like in 2 seconds. Sakura, Sakura. You are so much cool-a. You have the hots for me and I can see…uh…your walking away from me" I said. Then I noticed that she WAS walking away from me.

-

-

Sakura's p.o.v

This guy is so full of himself, thinking I 'love' him. PSSH! In his damn dreams! And he would not stop it with his poems on our way to school.

"Sakura, Sakura. You're ignoring me. Sakura, Sakura you're helping me…get better in school and hoping that this punishment will end soon"

'I swear, another 'Sakura, Sakura' poem, I'm going to hit him with my bag'

"Sakura, Sak-" BANG!

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" He yelled, while rubbing his head.

"Because your bugging me!" I yelled back.

-

-

Last lesson of the day and I'm in food technology class, and we are going to cook…CHOC CHIP COOKIES! Lucky, Syaoran isn't in this class. And let's just say that I'm GLAD he isn't here. Every lesson, he would stretch his arms out and would drop a piece of paper on my desk, and guess what the messages were… MORE SAKURA, SAKURA POEMS!

But forget about it. I think he has…computer studies which that class is next door or maybe he has wood technology. Who cares! I'm going to cook COOKIES! And my partner is Tomoyo. A class where were together!

"I think it's very nice of him to tell you poems" Tomoyo said while we were cooking.

"Nice? I don't think so. He is so annoying though" I simply said.

"He can't be that annoying?" She asked

"Having to walk to school every morning with him is annoying" I said, as I went over to the sink to wash my hands.

After washing my hands, I just stared outside the window…looking at the empty grounds of the school. Pretty boring.

-

-

Normal p.o.v/

After they finished making the cookies and placed them in the oven, Sakura decided to start doing the dishes

"Tap, tap"

Sakura paused…She wondered where the tapping was coming She looked at the oven, to make sure it wasn't the oven making that noise. But tapping stopped, so she went back to doing the dishes. Just then…A loud bang was at the window.

"AHH!"

Sakura screamed causing her to drop the plate she was holding (lucky it didn't break) and it was Syaoran, Eriol and Yamakize at the window. They were laughing their heads off while Sakura was so tempted to punch Syaoran that was standing right in front of her, on the other side of the window though.

They waved at Sakura, and walk off back to their class.

"I guess he does have computer studies…" mumbled Sakura.

-

-

Sakura's p.o.v

"Cant wait to eat these!" I said as I smelt the smell of the cookies.

"Well, we can have 5 each, seeing we made ten" Tomoyo said as she was grabbing five cookies.

"That's fine enough for me!" I said and grabbed my five..

"Are you going to share your ones?" Tomoyo asked.

"If you're saying that I should share my cookies with Syaoran he can get lost! Because these are MY cookies!" I said and put my cookies in a container.

"Well, I'm going to share my cookies" Tomoyo said.

"OoOo. With Eriol aye?" I said, nudging her causing her to blush.

"Oh, that reminds me. Sakura I-"

"Say no more. I know. You're going to walk home with him again" I said and laughed as I ate one.

The bell went and we walked out of class and we saw most people in our class sharing their food with their friends.

"Well Sakura. I better get going. See you tomorrow" Tomoyo said.

"I'll walk with you until you find Eriol" I said.

"That's okay. I know where he is going to be. And besides, you've got company" She pointed behind and I turned around.

"Yummy! FOOD!" Syaoran said as he grabbed two cookies from me.

"Bye Sakura. Bye Syaoran" Tomoyo smiled and walked off.

"No wait! Don't leave me with him!" I shouted, but she didn't stop.

-

-

Syaoran's p.o.v

"These are very tasty" I said as I ate the 2nd cookie.

"No more! These are mine you pig!" She shouted and started to walk away fast.

"I'll read you another poem" I said.

"HELL NO!" She shouted.

'What's wrong with my poems?'

"These are mine" she said and shoved one in her mouth.

"And you say I'm a pig?" I chuckled. She just glared at me.

"I'll take this!" I said and took the last cookie out of the container.

"Mmmffpph" she muffled.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Cant hear you!" I said and ate it.

"PIG!" She yelled as she finally swallowed the food and whacked me with her container and walked off.

'This girl is so much fun to tease'

"Yes Sakura. I love you too" I shouted out to her.

-

-

Sakura's p.o.v

"That idiot" I said to myself.

"Yes Sakura. I love you too" He shouted out to me.

'Argh! Damn bastard! Ate MY cookies'

-

-

How was that for chapter 4? I hope it was alright and i hope you all enjoyed eheh. Oh, and that food technology scene where they were at the window…that actually happened to me…but the guy didn't scare me lolz 'animated freak' knows what I'm talking about lolz. I just had to add that scene somewhere lolz. Well, don't forget to review :D until next time…later! ; Cherry skater


	5. english assessment

Because of you

Aww; I feel so loved! This story has a lot of reviews, I feel happy D. Well thanks to those who reviewed and hope you all enjoy this chapter! anywhos, like always, thanks to those who REVIEWED :D

The CherryBlossom Artist ; ffgirl-07 ; the silver falcon ; youkaigirl64 ; Pink-and-Green-Heart ; BlueMeteorGirl ; Kimiko5 ; VampireJazzy ; animated freak ; lil-kaijuu ; sillysinny

And on with the story…

Chapter 5:

_ I will never tell you this, _

_but I'm scared of falling apart,_

_and it may seem like I'm holdng it together,_

_but the weather is making it hard, _

_Nevermind the time,_

_or the spinning of your head,_

_I could tell my life was changing,_

_since the minute I met you _

Syaoran's p.o.v

I wasn't sure if I should go to Sakura's place after I ate most of her cookies yesterday. But I had to because of this punishment. But, what if her brother is there again.

_Imagination---_

_I knocked on the door_

_The door opened…"You!" Touya said in a deep and scary tone._

"_Uh, is Sakura here?" I asked nervously._

"_Sakura!" He called and she came running downstairs._

"_You ate my cookies!" She yelled and pointed at me._

"_You ate the cookies she was saving for ME?" Touya yelled_

"_Time to die!" He said and took out knife from behind his back started chasing me down the road._

_As I was running, I found myself at a dead end. I turned around to see Touya still holding the knife with crazy look on his face…_

"_DIE!"_

_End of imagination--_

'That's not good'

On my way, I passed the park and a whole bunch of different kinds of flowers.

'I think I'll play on the safe side'

-

-

-

Sakura's p.o.v

I don't even think Syaoran is improving at school at ALL. That's it! Today is going to be major work so he can leave me along not scab any of MY food!

"Knock, Knock"

I got up off the couch, grab and my bag and opened the door.

"Good morning" Syaoran said cheerfully.

"Don't try to act all nice. You ate my co-"

"I got this for you" he said, handing me a flower. (a/n: I don't know what type of flower it should be…just imagine it whatever you want it to be…but mostly likely a rose lolz)

'Wow! I guess, he is uh…not that mean after all'

"Uh…Thanks" I said, still surprised as I took the rose.

"Now, let's get to school" He said.

-

-

-

Its recess and Tomoyo wouldn't stop saying how 'cute' it was for Syaoran to give me a flower.

"Aww, that's so nice! He must really care for you" Tomoyo said.

"No, he probably just gave me it because of how he ate all of my cookies yesterday. Speaking of cookies…how did Eriol like the cookies ayes?" I asked

"Uh…he said he loved them" Tomoyo blushed.

"Awww. Now THAT'S cute and adorable" I said laughing.

"Enough about me … is Syaoran even improving in class?" Tomoyo asked changing the subject.

"Well, we just had science and we had a little exam, and the teacher said Syaoran is ACTUALLY getting better. I find that shocking!" I said.

"Maybe he is doing better because you're his good luck charm. So I guess you cant leave his side" Tomoyo laughed.

"What! I don't think so. But since he IS doing better, I guess he will no longer need me" I said, just as the bell went.

"Well, I'll catch you later Tomoyo. Time to be annoyed by … Syaoran once more" I sighed and walked off

-

-

"Today, you will be assigned a mini assignment" Said the teacher.

Most of the people in the class whined.

We're in English class and as you have just heard, we have been assigned an assignment. Just a mini one she says, but then it ends up be a major assignment in the end.

"This assignment is going to be a fun assignment. Since our topic is about romance, and Shakespeare. You have to make up your OWN love story" she said.

You can hear a lot of girls starting to talk about their ideas and most of the guys, groaning and complaining about it.

"DO we have to do it?" Asked one guy

"Yes! You have to do it" She said.

"Can it be about a couple and they are fighting ninja's and they both die fighting for each other?" Asked other.

"It can be about anything. As long it is a love story!" she said

"Can it b-"

"What did I just say!" She shouted.

The whole class went silent.

"It can be about fighting ninja's, robots sent to save the world. Anything! As long it's a love story!" She said and the class went back to discussing their ideas.

Syaoran turned around "you're going to help me"

"But it seems so easy" I said "You don't need my help"

"Hey, the principal paired us up, so you can help me with my grade" He said

'He's got a point'

"Fine" I said.

"Great. After school at the library" he said and turned back around.

'I hope this will end…'

-

-

After school---

Syaoran's p.o.v

"Syaoran!" Melin yelled, running up to me to give me a hug. I swear this girl is going to kill me someday.

She finally let go, but now held onto my arm.

"You are coming with us to the mall?"

"I cant, I have to meet up with Sakura at the library today" I said

"Why are you spending SO much time with her?" She asked.

"…Because she is helping me with my grades…" I said.

"Fine, whatever. Run along then. I guess I'll see this weekend" she said, giving me one last hug before skipping off to her friends.

'About time she left' I thought and started walking to the library.

-

-

"Okay, so just grabbed a book or something. Anything that can at least help you with this and start working" Sakura said as she took a seat and started working.

Oh, well…I guess I'll just go and find a book then.

-

-

Minutes later—

"You took a while" she said

"Yeah, well it was hard to find a book I needed" I said as I took the seat opposite her.

I flipped the book right side up and …

"That isn't the book your suppose to be looking for!" She exclaimed.

"Its isn't?" I said, acting shocked.

"Of course not! It's a book about…FROGS!" She yelled

"Shhh!"

"Sorry," she apologised.

"Oh, well what do you know" I said smirking, she just gave me a evil look.

"Don't you think the frog on the cover look like 'jumpy'?" I said

-

-

-

Sakura's p.o.v

AHH! This guy is SO mean. He brings 'jumpy' back into my life. I was getting over jumpy too and it's like he doesn't care or even TRYS to do his work, and yet he manages to get good marks! How does he do it? I don't know, but I wish I knew.

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" he asked

"I plan on now going home, do homework and go to sleep" I simply said.

"That doesn't sound very punk rockish" he said.

"Oh, that's what you want to hear. Well then I'm going to go home, turn the music up to the very loudest it can go, start a riot in my room and go crowd surfing among the stuff toys in my room" I said

"…you have stuff toys?" I asked.

"Shut up!" I said and whacked him.

"Why must you always hit me?" he asked

"Hey! You find joy in picking on me. My joy is hitting you" I said and smiled politely.

"Come on. Its too early to go home" he said, grabbing my hand and dragged me off. Right now, I would have complained or stood my ground, but something inside me … actually wanted to go with him.

-

-

hey, I hope you liked it. Sorry its kind of short, my mind is kind of dying on my and yeah --.—'' and im done with year 10 ! wow, I feel so … so … well now onto year 11 . Damn! But I have my formal tomorrow mateys! How exciting : ) well I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update soon, because I love you all ehehe ; okies later ; cherry skater


	6. Protect me

Because of you

Yeah, chapter 6 is now here how coolies. anywhOs thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter ….

sillysinny ; Vicky's Sparks ; ffgirl-07 ; youkaigirl64 ; BlueMeteorGirl ; Why Cant We Have Snow Days In August ; The Cherry Blossom Artist

Oh and I'm taking the tip from sillysinny eheh here is what happened previously ..

Sakura's p.o.v

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" He asked

"I plan on now going home, do homework and go to sleep" I simply said.

"That doesn't sound very punk rockish" he said.

"Oh, that's what you want to hear. Well then I'm going to go home, turn the music up to the very loudest it can go, start a riot in my room and go crowd surfing among the stuff toys in my room" I said

"…you have stuff toys?" I asked.

"Shut up!" I said and whacked him.

"Why must you always hit me?" He asked

"Hey! You find joy in picking on me. My joy is hitting you" I said and smiled politely.

"Come on. Its too early to go home" he said, grabbing my hand and dragged me off. Right now, I would have complained or stood my ground, but something inside me … actually wanted to go with him.

Chapter 6: Protect me

_ I haven't been this scared in a long time _

_And I'm so unprepared so here's your valentine: _

_Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody _

_This world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful to me _

Sakura's p.o.v

I wanted to just go home, but another part of me wanted to stay with him. Man, I don't even know where he is taking me. What if he plans on robbing me, and then bashes me to a bloody pulp and then leaving me in a dark alley only then to be found by a bunch of cats who are no help to me, because they decided to into the trash cans in search of food. Stupid cats!

Okay, that's weird. Why? Number one: Why would he rob me? What's there to rob? My TEXT books? And Number 2: he doesn't seem like the type who would bash me into a bloody pulp and then leaving me in a dark all- okay, I'm repeating myself again.

"Ta-da! Were here!" He said so triumphantly.

"The arcade?" I said.

"Yep!"

"I didn't even know we HAD an arcade nearby where you can just walk to it?" I said

"Well, that's what you get for spending time indoors way too much. You don't know even know what's going on in your own backyard" he said

"Yes I do. I know that Touya was meant to mow the lawn last week, but because he is so lazy the lawn is SO long that it is up to my ankles" I said.

"Ahaha. That's cute, but no. Not that backyard" he said.

"What? You asked about my backyard" I said

"Okay, off the backyard topic now. Lets go in and play some games" he said dragging me in.

-

-

"Hey Sakura, you got rhythm?" He asked.

"What the heck? What type of question is that?" I asked, very confused.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

"You're asking ME to dance?" I said, even more confused now.

"Yep. Dance…dance, dance revolution!" he cheered and ran up to one of the machines.

"Oh. That dance" I mumbled.

'This guy has some energy in him'

-

-

Syaoran's p.o.v

"I'm going to kick your butt in this" I said as I slid the money in.

"Yeah, in your dreams mate!" She said as she went to one side, and I went to the other.

-

-

"Awww, did you say you were going to kick my butt?" She said.

"Please, beginners luck. Next time, your going down" I said.

"Who says that? Oh yeah, LOSERS!" She said laughing.

-

-

We finished hanging out at the arcade and decided to head off home and seeing we live near each other. I thought I'd walk her home.

"You know, if you wanted…you could have stayed at the arcade" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So you can practise" she said with a grin on her face.

"Please! Next time we play, your going to wish you practised" I said.

"I don't think so" she said.

"See, I bet you had fun today" I said

"Okay, I'll admit. I guess it was more fun that going home and doing nothing" she said.

'FINALLY, she is having fun!'

"No, you wouldn't be doing nothing. You'd be going crowd surfing among you stuffed toys"

-

-

Next day

"Syaoran, you promised we go and watch a movie!" Whined Melin

"With Eriol and all the rest" I said.

"Aww, come on. It will still be fun. Just us two" she said, clinging onto my arm and looking up at me with her attempt of puppy dog eyes.

'That isn't working for me'

"Look! The others are here!" I shouted and pointed.

"Where!" She said letting go of my arm.

"Oh, what do you know, it wasn't them but I just got a message saying Eriol wants to meet me uh … somewhere. So I'll catch up with you later" I said and ran off in the other direction.

"SYAROAN! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU!" She yelled and started running after me.

Sakura's p.o.v

Wow, a week with Syaoran is finally over! I wonder how much more there will be? I wonder what NEXT WEEK will be like! If it's going to consist of more poking and animal slaughter than I'm OUT!

"Sakura, are you busy?" My dad yelled from downstairs.

"YES!" I yelled back. I was basically just lying on my bed, thinking about whether or not I should put nail polish on and if so, what colour.

"I know your not so can you clean the house while I go off to work!" He yelled.

"Cant Touya do it?" I asked.

"He isn't here!" He yelled again.

'Yelling, so much yelling'

"Then he'll do it when he comes back" I said.

"Now!" He hollered

"Fine!" I shouted back and I heard the door close.

-

-

Man, Touya is a pig! He is eating TOO much, and that makes us have a lot of trash and then I have to take it out.

"SYAROAN!"

'What the?'

I looked around to see who said that when just then I saw Melin, running pass me. She stopped.

"Have you seen Syaoran?" She asked.

"Syaoran?" I said.

"Yes, Syaoran. My Syaoran" she said

'Her Syaoran?'

"Nope" I said.

"Hmph" She said and ran off again. "SYAORAN!"

"Weird" I mumbled and continued throwing the trash out.

"BOO!"

"AHHHH!" I threw the trash at whoever it was and ran back inside. I didn't even get a look at who it was, just the 'boo' was scary enough.

ding, dong 

I went to open the door.

"Do you have ice?"

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah, and that trash was pretty heavy" he said.

I let him in. Once he entered the house and I closed the door …

"IDIOT!" I yelled and punched him and went into the kitchen to get him ice.

"I guess I deserved that and whatever you do, don't tell Melin I'm here" he said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Why?" I asked, handing him an ice pack.

"She wants to watch a movie with me" he said

"And that's horror?" I asked.

"I thought it was going to be the whole group, but its just us two" he said and looked up at the ceiling

"You have a spider on your roof" he said, pointing.

"WHERE?" I shouted.

"You're afraid of spiders?"

-

-

Syaoran's p.o.v

A girl like her is afraid of spiders? I guess that's kind of easy to believe. I mean, she does get scared when you easily say 'boo'

"Kill it! Protect me from the spider! She said.

"Oh, so you would kill an innocent spider, but you won't stare at an already dead frog? And don't worry, the spider wont kill you" I said.

"That's a different story and STOP bringing up jumpy into every conversation!" She said. I just laughed.

'This girl is funny to hang with'

"Well, do you think I'm tall enough to reach it?" I said.

"Then get something" she shouted "OH MY GOSH! It's moving!"

"Calm down. Now let me explain this to you. Anything with legs move" I said.

"I know that!" She said and hit me again. "What if it falls down?"

"Then we'll stomp on it" I said, taking my shoe off.

"Well, I cant wait that long" She said, getting a broom stick and tried to knock it off the ceiling.

It fell.

"NOW!" She shouted as she jumped onto the couch and she pushed me off.

stomp 

"Its dead" I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, wanna see?" I asked

"NO! Just take it away!" She said.

"You can get down from the couch now" I said

"Take the spider away first!" She yelled.

"Come on! It's like over there!" I said, trying to pull her off the couch, but she was standing her ground.

"What if it comes back alive?" She said.

"Just … come … down!" I said, still trying to pull her down off the couch, except I think I pulled to hard because Sakura lost her grip on the couch and fell forward … onto me.

What a very awkward situation. And now there was silence, for only a couple of seconds.

"Sakura! You're so heavy!" I said

"Shut up!" She yelled and whacked on the head and just then, the door opened.

This isn't good…

-

-

How was that for chapter 6? I hope it was alright? Yeah, I updated pretty soon ayes? ehehe. The idea came quick too so enjoy eheh oh and I recently had my formal and it was coolies : ) took photos and people dragged me to dance . well that's enough about my life lolz; okies bye, bye cherry skater


	7. i hate that smirk

**Because of you**

Yeah, I finally updated lolz … well ENJOY! And thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter …

ffgirl-07 ; Vicky's Sparks ; Chibi-Cookies ; Black Magician Girl3 ; youkaigirl64 ; BlueMeteorGirl ; hanyou of the damned ; The Supernaturalist ; CCSRonin ; litod3vil ; supersoniccomrade ; Arianla & LollipopCHAOS and on with the story ……

* * *

**Previously...**

Syaoran's p.o.v

"You can get down from the couch now" I said

"Take the spider away first!" She yelled.

"Come on! It's like over there!" I said, trying to pull her off the couch, but she was standing her ground.

"What if it comes back alive?" She said.

"Just … come … down!" I said, still trying to pull her down off the couch, except I think I pulled to hard because Sakura lost her grip on the couch and fell forward … onto me.

What a very awkward situation. And now there was silence, for only a couple of seconds.

"Sakura! You're so heavy!" I said

"Shut up!" She yelled and whacked on the head and just then, the door opened.

This isn't good…

**Chapter 7**: I hate that smirk

_Thinking of the words to say,_

_I'd like to think that this was fate._

_Reference to a song you love,_

_Spell confusion with a 'k'._

_Like a star without its strings,_

_I'm hanging here on these two wings._

_For that smile and those eyes... (I'm falling)

* * *

_

Syaoran's p.o.v

"Oh, thank goodness. Just the wind" She sighed in relief.

"Well then, might I suggest you get off me before someone DOES walk in because I cannot take the weight anymore" I said.

"Shut up!" She said. But I could have sworn i saw a bit of red on her cheeks. Oh! I'm so going to use this against her one day.

She got up and dusted her self and quickly ran over to the door when Sakura's older brother came barging in. Lucky he didn't come in earlier otherwise I would be dead.

"Sakura there is a crazy girl outside running up and down the street looking for someone named Sy- YOU!" He shouted

'This is not good. No matter what, he is going to kill me'

"N-n-no. It's not what it looks like" I said, backing away.

"Like hell it isn't" Touya said and started chasing me around the house.

"TOUYA! He did nothing!" Sakura said, trying to grab him.

"Don't try defending him. I know about guys like him, because I was once a guy like him" he said, still chasing me around the living room.

She stopped "You were once Mr. Big shot?"

"Sakura!" I yelled

"Oh yeah" She said and went back to chasing him.

"Touya, I'm serious…he did NOTHING!" She shouted and I ran behind her for safety.

"Sakura, I've said before, no boyfriends!" He said

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND" She shouted.

I saw Touya relax.

"Okay then" he said

'sigh finally'

"But I still get to kill him!" Touya said and it looked like he was about to pounce.

"Okay, bu-bu-bu but not today" She said

"Hmph" was all you heard from him, and then we went upstairs.

"Your going to let your brother KILL me!" I yelled.

"Hush! If my brother hears you shouting at me, he will kill you today and besides would you rather be torn into shreds today or next time, which he might forget about?" She whispered

"Well I'm off" Touya said, coming back downstairs.

"But you just got here!" she exclaimed

"Yeah, and now I'm going out. I DO have a social life" he said.

'He does? Pretty hard to believe'

"But YOU are existing with me!" Touya said, and dragged me outside.

"Bye, bye Syaoran" Sakura waved and I was out the door.

-

-

Sakura's p.o.v

Finally, peace and quite just like I wanted it to be. Now time to get some food. I walked into the kitchen to see the refrigerator door open.

"Damn Touya, he left the refrigerator door open" I said to myself and kicked the door close and went over to the cupboard.

"Hey, careful!"

Okay, it's probably just me, but I could have sworn the fridge spoke and the weirder thing is, it sounds like Syaoran.

I went back to the fridge door to see Syaoran holding a loaf of bread, a knife and it looked like he was about to make a sandwich.

"How the heck did you get back in here!" I shouted.

"There has been a lot of shouting today. Here you must eat something" He said, handing me the loaf of bread while he stuck his head back in the refrigerator.

"How did you get back in here?" I asked again.

"Oh, your back door wasn't locked. You people should look it. You know, for safety of course" He said.

AHHH! Why won't he leave?

"I bet Melin isn't even looking for you anymore anyway. I mean, no-one can go that crazy about you" I said and walked over to the door. Syaoran was just watching me from the kitchen

I opened the door.

"SSYYAAOORRAANN!"

I quickly shut the door.

"I guess I'll be here longer than I thought" he said and went back in search of food.

Damn Melin. Leave the guy alone so he can leave me alone. He doesn't want to be with you anyway.

While he goes and stuffs his face with food, I think I'll go and have a quick shower, like I was going to do after taking trash out before 'he' showed up.

-

-

Syaoran's p.o.v

I wonder how long I will be here. With Melin going crazy out there looking for me for how long, I wonder.

"Hey! Ice-cream. Can I have this rocky-road ice cream?" I asked. No answer.

Hm…I guess I'll just eat it then. I grabbed a spoon and went into the living room and noticed she wasn't there.

"I wonder where she went. Oh well" I said, and hopped onto the couch and started to watch TV.

-

-

Sakura's p.o.v

I was hoping for a Syaoran-free weekend, but NO! He just had to show up.

I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around me and wrapped my hair up in another towel. I noticed how boring the bathroom looked.

"We really need to pain this room. White is so…boring (a/n: That was like me at my old house, I thought the bathroom was boring, so we painted it green … or was it purple? Lolz I can't remember)

I opened the door to only hear laughter from downstairs. DAMN! He is still here. I noticed something in the corner of eye.

-

-

Syaoran's p.o.v

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

What the hell?

I put the ice-cream down and ran upstairs (because it sounded like it came from upstairs)

"What is going on up here?" I said.

"I saw a RAT!" She yelled and pointed at the ground.

"Man your place is like infested with creatures an-"

I paused when I realised something, and I think Sakura realised the same thing too.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed and ran back into the bathroom.

She was just in a towel.

I just laughed.

"This is not happening" I heard her say.

"I think I'll go back downstairs" I said laughing.

-

-

Sakura's p.o.v

I finally got out of the bathroom. 15 minutes later, just making sure he wasn't out there and made it into my room. I can't believe he saw me … in JUST towel may I say! This is going to haunt me forever.

I decided to finally go downstairs; I mean I can't stay in my room for the whole time.

I went to the living room and sat on the end of the couch while Syaoran was sitting at the other end. I looked over at him and I saw that same stupid smirk on his face. One day, that smirk will be gone for sure!

"What are you smirking about?" I asked.

"You know, you would look good in a mini skirt" he said.

"Shut up!" I shouted and threw the pillow at him.

"We are to never speak of this again"

"Bu-"

"I said NEVER!" I said

"Okay then" he said, holding his hands up.

"But I'm ser-"

"OKAY! I think she has stopped looking for you now!" I said, pushing him off the couch and towards the door.

"No! You can't send me back out there!" He begged.

"I'm sure she has given up" I said and pushed him out and shut the door.

I sighed and threw myself onto the couch and shut my eyes

"PLEASE!"

'What the hell?' I sat up to see Syaoran knocking on the window.

"NO!" I yelled and shut the blinds.

"SA-KU-R-."

"SYAORAN! YOU WERE AT SAKURA'S?"

'I guess Melin was still looking for him'

"N-n-No I wasn't"

"Then why are you begging to be let back in?"

"Uh …………………… What are we talking about?"

"You're pathetic"

It sounded like they walked off. 'Finally, the drama has ended'

-

-

-

Monday /

Normal p.o.v

"I swear this so called 'punishment' for Syaoran is really pointless and stupid. I caught him hanging around 'her' place on weekend. I mean, he actually wants to hang out with her now. What does she have that I don't have?" Melin asked.

"Uh … Syaroan?" Rika said. Melin glared at her.

"Sorry…" apologised Rika.

"Well … that punk princess thinks she can steal MY prince away. I don't think so" and with that Melin stormed away with the other girls following her.

-

-

-

Sakura's p.o.v

Stupid Syaoran! I tell him not the bring up the events that happened on Saturday and what does he do? Brings up the events that happened on Saturday!

We are now off to P.E class, its not one of my favourite subjects, but then again it isn't one of my most hated subjects, so I guess it's in the middle.

We went to the soccer field and took a seat on the stands. Well, mainly the girls took a seat, the guys and a few girls went off to change into their P.E clothes.

Some people finally finished changing and went off to do some stretches on the field.

"SYAORAN! GOOD LUCK" Cheered Melin as Syaoran came out of the changing rooms. Mr. Big shot has his own cheering squad. How nice.

"Oi! Mind my thing" Syaoran said, and he threw his bag at me.

"Why me? I'm pretty sure your cheerleader over there wouldn't mind" I said.

"Not a very trusting person." He said.

"Fine" I said.

"Are you going to cheer for me?" He smirked.

"Me? Cheer? Yeah, sure. Why not. 'Go Syaoran, he's our man. If he can't do it, then no-one can'." I said sarcastically.

"That's the spirit" He said and patted me on the head before going off the field.

Who does he think I am? A dog? I think not!

I looked around and I saw Melin glaring at me like there was no tomorrow. That girl really likes Syaoran, but Syaoran just seems like he will do anything to get away from her. Too bad, she is part of 'his' group.

-

-

-

Syaoran's p.o.v

"GO SYAORAN!" Cheered Melin once more as I ran to the field. She always does this.

I and the others were split into teams, and the game began.

The other team got the ball and was coming towards me. I stole the ball from the guy (pretty easy) and passed it to the guy on my right then passed it back to me to score our first goal. Simple.

"YEAH SYAORAN!" Cheered Melin. I looked over to her and she looked as if she was going crazy, I then looked over at Sakura who looked like she was reading a book. She was paying no attention to the game.

-

-

-

Sakura's p.o.v

It's really hard to read when you have Syaoran's cheer squad on your left hand side screaming and cheering for him. Can't they just clap when he scores?

I gave up trying to read and decided to actually watch the game. And once again, Syaoran scored. No surprise there, I mean he is one of the best in the school.

I looked over to Melin who was cheering and clapping. I looked back to the field to see Syaroan looking at me; I just smiled and applauded him, he took a bow and turned back to his game.

-

-

-

End of the day /

YES! At last the day is finally coming to an end……in the next 20 minutes. DAMNIT! I sighed and looked out the window. History class is SO boring; it's almost just like maths, so many dates and years to remember. Just like maths…so many numbers, plus names to remember. The teacher was blabbing on about something and I could see that no-one was really paying attention, I mean who wants to. It's the last lesson for the day, even though it's only Monday but everyone just wants to go. I looked over at Syaoran who was sitting on my left and to my surprise the guy is actually SLEEPING.

HAH! The guy does sleep after all.

He looks so peaceful when he is asleep. He doesn't look so tough when he is asleep. He looked … cute.

I laid my head down and continued watching him. Not so tough when he is asleep. I poked him on the cheek to see if was really sleeping. No movement.

So I decided to poke his eye.

"Wha…where am I?" He asked, so dumbfounded.

"You are on a tropical island where the girls are wearing coconut bras" I said.

"Then how come you're not wearing one huh?" He asked.

"Wake up!" I said and whacked him with my pencil case.

"Ouch!" He said, and he lifted his head off the table

"Oh, you're awake. Good afternoon" I said.

"How long was I sleeping for?" He asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't watching & seeing how long you were sleeping" I said.

"Sure you weren't" he said and once again that smirk appeared. The same smirk that SO many girls say makes him look hot…okay, maybe it does. OKAY, what am I thinking………back on subject. I can't tell if it was a smirk or a grin but heck! It's not going to appear someday.

* * *

How was that? Yes, I know a pretty long time eheh but yeah I kept coming up with so many other ideas and sometimes I had no idea lolz and this is what I got, I hope it was alright lolz and I'm sorry if it wasn't :( but believe me, I'll try harder! anyhOots don't forget to review, till next time ; cherry skater 


	8. even worse than Melin!

**Because of you**

Ehehe. Chapter 8 everybody…how exciting lolz anyhOots, thanks to those who reviewed chapter 7 and so sorry for updating HOW LATE! I know this chapter is WAY over due but I've just had WAY too many things to do, being in year 11 and all lolz but don't think I forgot all about the story ! But here is chapter 8.

BlueMeteorGirl ; youkaigirl64 ; ffgirl-07 ; sk8er grl of california ; PinnayAnimeFanminicoopersrock7 ; Angel Gone Wrong ; animated freak ; Chibi-Cookies ; The Supernaturalist ; Chloena ; hanyou of the damned ; Black Magician Girl3 ; Muffinizer ; Zoey24 & sweetCHANGE :D and on we go…

**Previously…**

I looked over at Syaoran who was sitting on my left and to my surprise the guy is actually SLEEPING.

HAH! The guy does sleep after all.

He looks so peaceful when he is asleep. He doesn't look so tough when he is asleep. He looked … cute.

I laid my head down and continued watching him. Not so tough when he is asleep. I poked him on the cheek to see if was really sleeping. No movement.

So I decided to poke his eye.

"Wha…where am I?" He asked, so dumbfounded.

"You are on a tropical island where the girls are wearing coconut bras" I said.

"Then how come you're not wearing one huh?" He asked.

"Wake up!" I said and whacked him with my pencil case.

"Ouch!" He said, and he lifted his head off the table

"Oh, you're awake. Good afternoon" I said.

"How long was I sleeping for?" He asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't watching & seeing how long you were sleeping" I said.

"Sure you weren't" he said and once again that smirk appeared. The same smirk that SO many girls say makes him look hot…okay, maybe it does. OKAY, what am I thinking………back on subject. I can't tell if it was a smirk or a grin but heck! It's not going to appear someday.

**Chapter 8**: Even worse than Melin!

_She's not much of a poet_

_But she's got this way with words _

_That keeps dragging me back to my love for romance_

_Despite the way it hurts._

_Just when I think that I'm enough _

_There always seems to be someone better than me _

_She's bittersweet. _

END OF THE DAY /

**Sakura's p.o.v**

I was walking home as I passed the park and remembered all the things I used to do here when I was younger. Good times, good times. Playing hide and go seek, climbing the tree, playing on the park of course and-

"Hey! Why are you walking by yourself?"

'DAMNIT! I was just taking a trip down memory lane. Thank you VERY much'

I turned around to see none other than Syaoran walking towards me.

"Because your damn friend keeps wanting to walk with my friend everyday" I said.

"Who? Eriol? Give the guy a break. He likes her" He said.

"Still?" I simply said.

"Aww, someone seems lonely. I'll walk with you then" He said.

"You don't have to. I mean, your probably really tired and you really want to get home quick. Or maybe Melin is looking for you"

"Please! I want to get away from her and tired?" He said.

"Yeah, I mean you DID fall asleep in history class" I said.

"Yeah, I was tired because I did play soccer today and it's a hard game" he said.

"It doesn't look THAT hard" I said as I kicked a bottle I found on the ground.

"Oh yeah, try and kick it pass me then" he said.

"Alright" and I kicked the bottle and he caught it.

"There was a wind!" I said.

"Sure, sure. Try again then" He said, throwing the bottle back. I kicked it once more, with more force, but this didn't look good.

slam

The bottle flew in the air and hit Syaoran right on his head

I just saw Syaoran rubbing his head.

"Oh my gosh!" I said, laughing my head off at the same time.

-

-

-

**Syaoran's p.o.v**

Damn sun! And all I can hear is Sakura's laughter.

"Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry" She said and she came running up to me.

"Let me see if there is a bump" she said trying to move my hand away from head.

"There is no bump" I said, trying to shoo her hand away. Who knows what more damage she might do to me?

"How would you know? Let me check! Come on!" She said, now trying to pull my hand off my head.

"I'm fine Sakura. Okay?" I said.

"Your not fine till.i.have.a.look" She yelled.

"It's okay!" I yelled trying to run away.

"You're not getting away till I see!" She yelled, so determined to see if I had a bump on my head, she jumped onto my back.

"Sakura! You're even worse then Melin!" I said, trying to get her off my back. And I saw a couple of passers now watching us.

"I'm not like THAT Melin. I just want to see the bump!" She yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled

'Maybe when she gets off my back, I'll quickly grab my bag and run'

"Finally" She said. We were standing there for a couple of seconds.

"Aren't you going to get off my back?" I asked.

"I wasn't born YESTERDAY! I know if I get off your back you're going to run" Sakura said.

'Damn! She is smarter then I thought she was'

"It's just a bump on the head. Why are you so determined to see it?" I asked.

"A-HAH! So there is a bump on your head!" Sakura said, triumphantly.

sigh I gave up and allowed the girl see the damage she had done to my head.

"Oh see! There is a bump..." She said and she got off my back.

"Wanna continue walking?" she said.

"That's it?" I said.

"Why? You need medical attention? You want me to kiss it better?" She asked.

"No, it's just that you were so determined to see it and that's it!" I exclaimed.

"I just wanted to see. Shesh! Well since you don't really need an ice pack, are we going to continue walking?" She said.

"So weird. Well, hold up. Can I first rest? I mean I wasn't suppose to carry HEAVY things" I said.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, whacked me with her bag and began to walk away.

I chuckled

"It was just a joke" I yelled, but she didn't stop.

"Sakura!" I shouted. "I was only kidding. I'll let you see the bump again!"

I grabbed my bag and got up to catch up to her.

-

-

-

**Normal p.o.v**

In the bushes /

"I knew it!She is trying to steal him away from me!" Exclaimed Melin and she stood up from behind the bushes.

"Get off my bag!"

"I'm not ON your bag, you're on mine!"

"Shut it you two!" Melin yelled at her two friends.

"Sorry" They both said and stood up as well.

"Did you see that? He didn't even TRY to get her off his back and with me he completely PUSHES me away. Why?" Melin said

"Maybe because your annoying" Whispered Rika to Chiharu

"What did you say?" Melin snapped.

"Nothing!" Rika said.

"Well Sakura is NOT going to get away with this"

-

-

-

Next day / 

**Sakura's p.o.v**

I was walking to school with Syaoran when some girl (I don't know who she is, but most likely one of the popular ones) came up to Syaoran.

"My gosh! Syaoran, I'm having a party this Saturday at 7pm and you are invited, well practically the whole grade is invited, anyways and you can bring whoever you want!" She said, handing him a piece of paper with info about the party.

"I'll be there" He said, taking the paper.

"Great!" She said, and ran off as soon as she saw some other people from school.

"HEY! YOU'RE INVITED TO MY PARTY!"

"That was weird" I said as I snatched the paper off him.

"Hey! Careful now, I could have gotten a paper cut" He said.

"Are you going to this party?" I asked.

Okay, that was a pretty STUPID question to ask. Why? Because A) of course he would go! He is like Mr. big shot. He is expected to go and B) why wouldn't he!

"Of course, and your going too" He said.

"What? When did I say I was going?" I asked.

"You didn't. I'm taking you" He said.

"What!" I said again. "I didn't agree to go. These parties are so lame"

"She said I could bring anyone I want. So I'm bringing you" He said.

"But wouldn't Melin want you to bring her?" I asked.

"She said I could bring anyone _I _want to bring" He said.

-

-

Lunch

"AHH! That's SO cute!" squealed Tomoyo as I told her what happened in the morning.

"I'm not going" I said.

"WHAT!" She yelled

"I'm not going" I said again.

"But you must, I'll be there! And besides, he asked you to go with him. I reckon he SO likes you" She said

"HAH! No way! He said I was more worse than Melin" I exclaimed.

"Worse than Melin! Don't think so. But you must go!" She begged.

"………I'll think about it"

-

-

Yeah … I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry once again for the long wait and I'm sorry if it's not good  but I hope you enjoyed it still ehehe. And I'll try my best to update a.s.a.p this time but I hope it was alright and don't forget to review  till next time ; cherry sk8er


	9. round one

**

* * *

**

Because of you

Ehehe yup. Chapter 9 is up and I hope it's alright for everyone's liking and I'm sorry if it isn't good. I'll try my best next time. I PROMISE! Lolz

Oh and Thanks to Ayumi-chan07 ; pyscho-pyro-shrink ; Black Magician Girl3 ; VcChick ; Muffinizer ; Maixx ; Miya Miho ; lidoOl ashun sweetii ; BlueMeteorGirl ; Zombie Starr ; Chloena ; Angel Gone Wrong ; insanity-ward ; DiEMiE ; lsy ; Chibi-Cookies for reviewing chapter 8

* * *

**Previously…**

**Sakura's p.o.v**

"Are you going to this party?" I asked.

Okay, that was a pretty STUPID question to ask. Why? Because A) of course he would go! He is like Mr. big shot. He is expected to go and B) why wouldn't he!

"Of course, and your going too" He said.

"What? When did I say I was going?" I asked.

"You didn't. I'm taking you" He said.

"What!" I said again. "I didn't agree to go. These parties are so lame"

"She said I could bring anyone I want. So I'm bringing you" He said.

"But wouldn't Melin want you to bring her?" I asked.

"She said I could bring anyone _I _want to bring" He said.

* * *

Chapter 9: Round one.

_You go, and then I can finally breathe in_

'_Cause baby I know, in the end you're never leavin'_

_Well we're rarely ever sane, I drive you crazy and you do the same_

_But your fire fills my soul_

_And it wounds me up like no one knows _

* * *

**Sakura's p.o.v**

Saturday

"Where are you?" Asked Tomoyo on the other end of the phone.

"At home. Where else?" I said as I walked over to the refrigerator to see what was there to eat.

Tomoyo called me from the party asking me of my whereabouts. Right now, she is practically screaming in the phone.

"I thought you said you were going to come!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I said I was going to see if I could make it, and seeing that I tried…well, I couldn't make it" I said and just then someone knocked on the door.

"Hold up, someone is at the door" I said as I shut the refrigerators door and started walking to the door.

"Don't try and change the subject now!" Tomoyo yelled

"I'm not trying to change the subject, someone really is at the door" I said as I had my hand on the door knob.

"Whatever. But you suppose to be here at the party with me!" She demanded.

"With you! You'd probably spend most of your time with – SYAORAN!" I said as I opened the door.

"Syaoran? No way, he is your man" She said.

"WHAT! No- wait – I … I'll call you back" I said and hung up.

"Tomoyo?" Syaoran said and pointed at the phone.

"Yeah, but … what … I … huh?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Are you going to be wearing that?" He asked.

I looked down at what I was wearing. I was basically in my pyjamas.

"No……but I-"

"Then hurry and get change woman!" He said, pushing me back away from the door and up the stairs

"WAIT! I didn't say I was going!" I said, grabbing onto the stair's rails.

"Come on! It wont hurt to come" He said, still trying to push me up the stairs.

"NO!" I said, holding into the rail as if my life depended on it.

"Fine!" He said and stopped pushing me.

I let go of the rail.

'Hey! I feel so tall……I guess that's because I'm on the third step and Syaoran is still on the ground…WAIT! Back on subject…'

"I didn't say I was going" I said, once again, after we both settled down.

"But you must!" He said.

"Why? No-one is waiting for me there…except for Tomoyo"

"See! Someone is waiting for you. And besides _I'm_ asking you to go"

'Ehehe from where I am…it looks like he is begging…awww! That's sweet'

"But no. I don't want to go" I said.

He sighed. "Fine…you leave me with no choice" he said.

'Choice…? What choice?'

The next thing I knew, Syaoran had picked me up and threw me onto his shoulders.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.

"You are coming to this party and that's FINAL!" He said, carrying me (on his shoulders) up the stairs.

"But I said I didn't WANT TO GO!" I said screaming at the top of my lung … lucky no-one was home but me.

"The invite specifically says I can bring anyone I want and you're who I'm taking!" he said.

"Put me down!" I yelled as I was hitting his back with the phone that was still in my hand.

-

-

We reached the top of the stairs and I guess he was taking me to my room…well I couldn't see, my head his behind him!

As I heard him open a door, I knew it was to my room because we passed the bathroom and my bedroom is usually the next door on the right hand side to the house (because the bathroom is on the left hand side)

We entered the room and he threw me onto my bed and he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"I'm giving you 5 minutes to get ready! I'll be coming back into that room in 5 minutes! If you are not ready, I will be carrying you out of the house in whatever you are wearing, the same way I carried you up those stairs!" He yelled.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" I yelled.

Do I have a choice...?

OF course I do!

But what if he does carry me to the party in my pyjamas?

I guess I don't have a choice…and besides…he came all the way over here for me to come, I guess that's nice enough and besides…what's the worse that could happen?

* * *

"FIGHT!" Yelled some guy as many others started running towards that direction. 

The house was crowed with so many people and music playing so loud it felt like the whole house was shaking…I guess that's also because of the many people jumping around.

"SAKURA! YOU CAME!" Tomoyo said, running up to me giving me a big hug as if we haven't seen each other for over a month.

"Yes…I came" I said. She finally let go.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked.

"Long story" I said.

"Does it include Syaoran?" She asked.

"Uh…maybe" I said.

"Okay, you're going to tell me EVERYTHING. Well you're going to help me find Eriol first. I lost him 15 minutes ago and I still haven't found him" She said, dragging me through the crowd.

-

-

**Syaoran's p.o.v**

I turned my back for 10 seconds to say hello to some people and she goes missing. Now how am I going to find her in this crowd?

"Syaoran!"

Great! Just freaking great

"yes…" I said, as I knew who it was.

"You're here. When did you come?" Melin asked

"Just then" I said, still trying to find Sakura among the people.

"Who did you come with because I called your house at 7 and you weren't there" She said.

"I went to pick someone up" I said.

"Is this 'someone's' name begin with an 'S'?" She asked.

"No…I'm going to go and find Eriol" I said, and walked off.

'Cant she ever annoy someone else. Like Eriol maybe?'

-

-

**Salura's p.o.v**

Me and Tomoyo were still looking for Eriol and started think maybe he left the party

"I don't think he left. Come on, he probably still here" She said, and I followed her into the crowd once more.

Just as we were making our way through the crowd I lost sight of Tomoyo and worse of all, I bump into someone causing them to spill their drink on my shirt.

"You've got to be kidding me" I said as I looked down at my shirt.

"Opps. My bad"

I recognised the voice and looked up.

"I know this was on purpose Melin!" I shouted.

"Oh no, it really was an accident" She said sounding SO fake.

"I'm not even going to bother with you! It's just going to be like arguing with a wall. Pointless!" I said and walked away.

**Normal p.o.v**

Just as Sakura walked away Melin pulled shirt and dragged her back.

"I'm not done with you!" She yelled

"Well maybe I am" Sakura yelled.

"I know Syaoran was the one who brought you here" She said.

"That's it? That's the thing your mad about?" Sakura questioned.

'That has to be THE dumbest thing ever!' Sakura thought

"Well I suggest you back away if you don't want anything bad happening to you!" Melin said.

'Does she REALLY think I want him? And besides, he isn't even hers! And she is making him sound like he is some kind of toy or object. Claiming him when he isn't even hers.' She thought again

"And what if I don't want to?" Sakura said.

And just then Syaoran appeared.

"I knew it! You do like him!" Melin yelled.

"You're so pathetic you know that!" Sakura said and then Melin splashed the rest of her drink in Sakura's face.

"You bitch!" Sakura said as she started charging for Melin, just then Syaoran came and stood in Sakura's way before she could reach Melin.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as she was trying to get around him.

"Making sure you don't get into a fight!" He said

"You know how long I have been waiting to punch the living hell out of her and you won't let me!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm not letting you go and punch her" Syaoran said.

"See, I told you he cares for me" Melin butted in.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled and she trying to get pass Syaoran.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said.

"Just one punch. It wont hurt…that much" Sakura said as she was now practically trying to climb over him to get to her.

"Come on!" Syaoran said and grabbed her arm and took her outside.

* * *

**Sakura's p.o.v**

I was trying my best to weaken Syaoran's grip on me by moving my arm everywhere. When we were finally outside, he let go of my arm.

"Why didn't you let me punch her?" I asked.

"You honestly think punching her is going to solve any problems you have with her?" He said.

"No! But at least I get to punch that – that – that thing! " I yelled throwing my arms in the air.

"Bu it wont solve anything" He said.

"Does it look like I care? You're so mean! I had my chance and you had to ge-"

-

-

**Normal p.o.v**

And she was cut off when Syaoran's lips…were on hers.

-

* * *

How was that? yup, so there we have it folkd. Syaoran has now kissed Sakura...to shut her up i guesslolz I do hope it was alright and okay. I wanted to post this up before school starts, because I'm on school holidays right now ehehe. Well I really do hope this was alright and … Well don't forget to review and till next time; cherry sk8er 


	10. you kissed !

Because of you

Oh wow, so many reviews im happy eheh well chapter 10 is here and thanks to those who reviewed chapter 9 )) and I thank you all for you patients LOL

uNpReDiKtAbLe ; SacredBlade ; Animefreakkagome ; Inuyashangel ; Muffinizer ; pratyhi5 ; VcChick ; Fallen Latte ; c0l0rfulgalaxy ; anonymous ; rukz ; anime freak ; lilpinkazn ; -hi- ; MysticalMizu ; BlueMeteorGirl ; Chibi-Cookies ; Angel Gone Wrong ; pyscho-pyro-shrink ; rawritskim ; animated freak ; cherriblossomxz ; firefairy0fiera ; iheartanimex3 ; insanity-ward ; m4ngo ; x0animexxlover0x ; -ur-hearts-desire- ; moopy ; Black Magician Girl3 ; LollipopCHAOS ; Shadow Of A Good Girl ; lidoOl ashun sweetie ; a hopefull dream ; -BLOZZOMZ-WITTLE WOLF- ; heart2thewolfcore

-

-

**Previously…**

**Sakura's p.o.v**

I had my chance to punch Melin in her plastic face when Syaoran had to come out of no where and practically had to drag me out of the house. We were at the front yard when he let go of my arm.

"Why didn't you let me punch her?" I asked.

"You honestly think punching her is going to solve any problems you have with her?" He said.

"No! But at least I get to punch that – that – that thing! " I yelled.

"Bu it wont solve anything" He said.

"Does it look like I care? Your so mean! I had my chance and you had to ge-"

-

-

**Normal p.o.v**

And she was cut off when Syaoran's lips…were on hers.

* * *

Chapter 10: YOU KISSED?!

_so maybe there's not a lot to say or  
maybe i'm wrong doin' things my way,  
or maybe things will be okay if i get it together and do something clever  
i'll make it better with you

* * *

_

**Syaoran's p.o.v**

As I realised what I had JUST done, I quickly pulled away.

"Uh…"

We both stood there in silence…well not really, you could still hear the music and yelling from the party back at the house, but between us two…it was dead silent.

"O-oh look at the time" Sakura said looking down at her watch, with a nervous laugh.

"I…uh…better get going. I'll…I'll see you on Monday then" she said, trying to sound as casual as she could.

And with that she was off.

I was still standing where I was…still in disbelief at what I just did.

Why did I do it?

and thats a first ... Sakura didnt punch me, instead ... she ran off.

-

-

_Monday morning_

**Sakura's p.o.v**

Okay, Saturday was weird and I'm trying my best to forget the whole thing. Maybe he didn't kiss me, maybe he was really sleepy and he just happened to have fallen forward…and landed…on my lips.

OKAY! That doesn't even make sense.

AHH!!! Why can't I forget it! Why does that one scene keep playing over and over and over in my head? I would have punched him…like I always do, but for some reason…I just couldn't do it. AHHHH!!!! I just hope things will be normal and not awkward.

Finally! After 10 minutes of lying on my bed trying to forget Saturday I got out of bed and went to change into a pair of grey jeans, a striped blue and white shirt and a red jacket.

-

-

As I exit the house, like every morning except this time…Syaoran wasn't there. Weird.

Should I wait just in case he MIGHT show up? But I'll be late if I do…maybe I should start walking.

Did he die? Did he move schools because of that "kiss"? If so, then my gosh…I should start kissing all my enemies then they'll all leave…except for Melin. I'm going to cut her hair off, then she wouldn't want to come to school because, knowing her, she wouldn't want anyone seeing her without her long "beautiful" (not!) hair, she especially wouldn't want Syaoran to see her. But it's not like he cares anyway. Stupid bi-

"Hey! You didn't wait for me"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to see Syaoran running up to me.

"Thought you moved schools" I said.

"And why would I want to do that when my favourite person to bug is right here" He said, patting me on the head once he had caught up to me.

"Hmph. I'm not a dog" I said, and punched him.

"Okay, okay your not a dog" He said, rubbing his arm.

"Good"

-

-

**Syaoran's p.o.v**

As I was walking to computer studies, I was bombarded by Melin.

"Syaoran!" She said.

"What do you want?" I said annoyed.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked.

'HAH! She thinks?'

"Why can't you just leave Sakura alone?" I said.

"Why do care for her!" She asked.

'Maybe because she is SANE rather than INSANE like you'

"Just leave her alone" I said.

"Okay, look! I'll leave her alone if…… you promise to go out with?" She said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted.

"I'm not kidding. Just one date and I promise to leave her alone" She said.

"And stop acting like we are DATING?" I added.

"Fine!" She said.

And with that, the deal was made with one hand shake.

She walked off and I went off to my class.

'Feels like I made a deal with the devil'

"Hey dude!" Said Eriol as he came up to me. "Man, you look a bit out of it. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I simply said

"But…" he said, knowing there was more.

"I kissed Sakura and made a deal with Melin" I said so casually.

"Oh…I see. Hmm……WAIT! You kissed SAKURA!"

-

-

**Sakura's p.o.v**

YES! Lunch, the part of the day I look forward to.

"Okay, SPILL. What happened before you and … Syaoran arrived at the party?" She said, nudging me when she said his name.

We sat in our usual spot during lunch.

"Nothing much. He showed up and…"

I looked at Tomoyo who gave me this looks that said 'HURRY AND TELL!'

So I took one big breath and…

"He showed up at my door, I didn't want to go, but he said I didn't leave him with any choice, so he threw me onto his shoulders and carried me up the stairs to my room and told me I had to get ready on 5 minutes or else he was going to carry my out of the house in what I was wearing the same way he carried me up those stairs." I said in one WHOLE breath.

I looked at Tomoyo again, whose mouth was practically wide open.

"That is…THE MOST CUTEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!" She finally said after 5 or 10 seconds of silence.

"My gosh! That's so cute. Giving you no other choice but to come and he wanted you to go with so bad that he carried you to your room"

As Tomoyo was going on and on about how cute that was…I didn't know whether or not to tell her about what happened at the end of the party. I mean, she is my best friend, but what if it meant nothing. Then I'd be making a big deal about nothing.

I looked around the whole field and saw Syaoran with his friends.

He seems to be acting normal. Laughing and talking with his friends.

I didn't realise I was staring for so long because he noticed me staring. I snapped out of my daydream and I saw him waving at me…so I just waved back.

Yeah, that kiss was probably nothing. So I won't make a big deal about it.

-

-

It's amazing that Syaoran and I have a free lesson together at the end of the day. We could either go home now, or we could use this spare lesson wisely.

We were both standing in front of the classroom that we just had.

"We both have a spare period. I suggest we use it wisely" I said.

"What do you have in mid?" He asked.

"We go the library and study for an exam" I said.

"But we don't have any exams coming up" He said, thinking if we were told about any exam.

"Okay look. The principle called me out of Food tech. this morning to ask how you were doing. I said you were doing fine" I started.

"Which I am" He butted in.

"u-huh. Right" I said, rolling my eyes

"anyways, I told her you were going 'fine' and she told me that you will be have an exam to really see if you are doing fine. Now! Being a good friend that I am, I am telling you this when really…I'm not suppose to be saying a word!"

"Do you know when I will be having this exam?" He asked.

"That's the thing…no, I don't know. So that's why I will be helping you, like I should, this whole week till you are called up to do this exam" I said.

"Then why are we still standing around like lost dogs! Let's go!" He said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the library.

I have never seen him so excited to go to the library; actually I have never seen anyone this excited to go the library.

-

-

"See, so the answer then is 34km/h" He said.

Yeah, sure I'm suppose to be helping him, but I just HAD to ask him this one question about maths…okay, maybe more than one, but hey! He is the one that seems to get tops marks in maths.

"OH! I get it now!" I said, looking over the question and the formula he had just wrote out.

"Good" He said, as he stretched out his arms.

"Okay, now time for you to study" I said as I got out of my chair and grabbed his arm that was stretched out and pulled him out of his chair.

"Where are we going now?" He asked.

"To hit the books. Duh!" I said as I dragged him to the bookshelves.

"OKAY!" I said, once we arrived at the shelves "now we are going to study history. Now look for any books that have anything to do with history" I said, pointing at the books in front of us.

"I'm not blind!" He said.

"Yea well last time, you picked a book contain FROGS when we were doing English" I said

"Don't worry Sakura. I won't let you down this time!" He said, standing up straight and giving me a salute.

"Yeah, yeah" I said and went back to the tables.

Just as I'm working so peacefully…WHACK

"WHAT THE HELL SYAO-TOMOYO!" I said as I saw who it was.

"Yes, TOMOYO" She said and sat down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Taking a bathroom break. Apparently I bumped into Eriol and we decided to come and visit you and Syaoran during your Study hall time" She said.

"Sure, 'Bumped' into each other" I said.

"Yeah, and were talking, like always and you know what he told me?" She said, with a look on her face saying 'I KNOW SOMETHING!'

"What?" I asked.

"YOU AND SAYROAN KISSED!" She shouted.

I quickly covered her mouth.

"What the heck is your problem?" I whispered loudly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"Because I figured it was nothing" I said.

"NOTHING...NOTHING? You have got to be kidding me! You're my best friend and you being kissed is BIG NEWS! And when something happens to you…YOU ARE TO TELL ME!" She demanded.

This is a little scary. I haven't seen Tomoyo this demanding since the time I tagged along to a fair with her and Eriol and she demanded Eriol win her a teddy bear.

"Okay, I promise. I'll tell you next time" I said

"Good! Now tell me, are you guys finally a couple?" She asked, as her tone of voice went down to normal.

"No, were not a couple" I said.

"LIAR!" She screamed and pointed at me as I nearly fell out of my seat (a/n: LOL reminds me of my best friend)

"I'm serious. Nothing is going on" I said as I went back to work.

I could feel Tomoyo still looking at me and as I looked up at her, she had a concern look on her face.

"Sakura…" She said, with a concern tone in her voice.

"If you dont sort this out with him and find what's going on" She started.

I was afraid of what she might say next…

"I SWEAR I WILL SMACK YOU ACROSS THE HEAD!" She shouted.

"That's it. Excuse me, but I must ask you to leave" The librarian said as she came over to Tomoyo.

"Okay, okay. I'm going"

She got up from the seat and started walking towards the exit. She stopped by Eriol and Syaoran and grabbed Eriol by the shirt and both left the library.

I watched Tomoyo and Eriol walk out and just as they exit, Tomoyo turned back around and glared back at me.

Man, she can be very scary…but still…I am not going to talk to him about it at all! Why should I anyway. It was nothing; we still live our lives like nothing has happened. And whats there to talk about anyway.

-

-

Syaoran's p.o.v

After school.

"Righty-o you can shout me out lunch" Sakura said smiling up at me as we exit the library.

"And why should I do that?" I asked, rasing an eyebrow

"Because I'll be your best friend it you do" She said so sweetly.

"Hmm"

"AND because I'm hungry and I have no money. HAPPY?!" She yelled as she crossed her arms

I just laughed.

"Come on" I said.

-

-

"I said LUNCH not dessert!" She complained as I handed her, her ice-cream

"Fine, don't have it. More for me" I said, taking it back

"Oi! Don't be a pig now" She said snatching the ice-cream out of my hand.

"Look who's a pig now huh?" I said as she was scoffing down the ice-cream.

As we sat there on the brick wall near the ice cream store I wondered…should I say something? I'm basically repeating myself here but I know I have to say something about it.

"You know, I like chocolate, but cookies and cream is the best flavour!" She said as she was eating her ice cream.

I looked over at Sakura who was quickly eating her ice cream because it was starting to melt and i realised ... she is different from any other girl i Have hung out with before. She is different and ... i have offically fallen for her. No doubt about it, but i dont think i'll ever tell.

well, not now anyway.

Long wait? I know . IM SOOOO SORRY !!! i just hope you enjoy it . if not, thats okay . i understand . ehehe but please dont forget to review and dont worry . i've already started chapter 11 eheh thanks everyone, soo many reviews (smiles eheh) i thought it was about time i uploaded this chapter, but i wasnt sure if it was alright .. i just hope it is ehehe . well till next time

cherry skater


	11. I've fallen for this idiot

**Because of you**

SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS UPDATE! I LOVE YOU ALL! For putting up with the lateness of my updates and such :D . but didn't I disappeared . oh no lol oh, and thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 10 eheh

Fallen from the sky ; HyPeR-mAtIc 24-7 ; kiwiwierdo ; -ur-hearts-desire- ; BlueMeteorGirl ; alleeshaa ; VcChick ; MoonNight's Mystic ; pyscho-pyro-shrink ; Yellowsakura ; smilin-smartiies ; animated freak ; tts ; everyday-snowangel ; Diamond-Butterfly-x

Well, no more delaying and now on with the story . I hope this is long enough for making everyone wait ehehe

* * *

**Previously…**

**Sakura's p.o.v**

"I said LUNCH not dessert!" She complained as I handed her, her ice-cream

"Fine, don't have it. More for me" I said, taking it back

"Oi! Don't be a pig now" She said snatching the ice-cream out of my hand.

"Look who's a pig now huh?" I said as she was scoffing down the ice-cream.

As we sat there on the brick wall near the ice cream store I wondered…should I say something? I'm basically repeating myself here but I know I have to say something about it.

"You know, I like chocolate, but cookies and cream is the best flavour!" She said as she was eating her ice cream.

I looked over at Sakura who was quickly eating her ice cream because it was starting to melt and I realised ... she is different from any other girl I Have hung out with before. She is different and ... I have officially fallen for her. No doubt about it, but I don't think I'll ever tell.

well, not now anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 11: I've fallen for this idiot**

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world could fall on me_

_In this world there's real and make-believe …_

_This feels real to me.

* * *

_

_Next day [in food tech class _

**Sakura's p.o.v**

"Okay class, copy down these notes about the preservation process" The teacher said as she started to write on the white-board.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo whispered as she poked my arm with her pen.

"What?" I asked (still whispering of course)

"I think someone is here to see you..." She said pointing her pen to the direction of the door.

I turned to look at the door to see Syaoran signalling me to come outside.

I shook my head, but he kept on signalling me to come outside and I kept signalling him no.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Asked the teacher.

I quickly looked away from the door and looked at her.

"No Miss" I said quickly.

She then looked at the door and saw nothing.

"Then get back to work" She said and continued writing on the board.

I looked back at the door to see no-one there. Maybe Syaoran gave up and left.

Just then his head popped up...

I guess he didn't.

"Uh ... Miss. Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked, raising my arm.

"Sakura ..." She said.

"I uh ... Really need to go" I said.

"Fine" She said and I got out of my seat.

-

-

**Syaoran's p.o.v**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted as she exited the classroom.

"Calm down woman. You want to get us in trouble?" I said.

"What's so important that it couldn't wait till lunch? And I think the majority of my food tech class wants to kill me"

"I have my exam now" I interrupted.

"What!" She yelled "Then why are you still here? GO, GO!" Pushing me towards the office.

"But I don't remember a thing!" I said

"Yes you do, your just nervous, which is something I've never seen you be. Just remember everything I've said and you'll do fine" She said.

That isn't going to work! If I think of her, I'm going to lose concentration!

We made our way to office.

I just sighed.

"Fine" I said and we both entered.

"Ah, Syaoran, The principle is waiting for you" Her assistant said

I turned around to face Sakura

"Can you wait for me?" I asked.

"Wait for you?" She said.

"Yeah, to be my cheer squad when I pass" I said, smirking.

"Yeah right, like I would cheer" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I just need someone to be there" I said.

"But it'll take at least an hour and a bit. I cant wait that long, I'll be at my next lesson by then, which will be English" She said.

"Come on" I begged.

"When you finish your exam, just ... just meet me in front of my locker" She said

"Great" I said, as I walked into the principle's office.

I need to tell her how I feel today. Truth be told, she is the first person I want to see when I finish this exam.

-

-

**Sakura's p.o.v**

_English class_

I glanced down at my watch.

'2 more minutes'

Should probably go now. I don't know why he wants me there; I mean he could just tell me after school, or tomorrow what his results are.

"Miss, can I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

-

-

-

As I walked down the hallway, I saw Syaoran leaning against the lockers.

"About time woman" He said, pushing himself off the locker.

"You're here already?! How long have you been waiting?" I asked

"2 minutes" He said, looking at his watch.

"That's nothing!" I exclaimed.

"That's everything!" He said.

"That doesn't even make sense! But forget that, how did you go?" I asked.

"I..." He paused.

"Yeah..." I said

"I..." he repeated.

"Hurry up!" I shouted.

"I passed" He said.

"You did?!" I said.

He nodded.

"YEA!!" I shouted, as I hugged him.

... Wait? I'm hugging him?

I quickly pulled away and we both just looked at each other.

"Uh...yea. Thanks to my great tutoring" I said, breaking the awkwardness between us.

WHAAAA !!! Another awkward moment that's going to haunt me!

"And ... you no longer have to be stuck with me because its over" He said.

"Huh?" I said.

"The punishment thing. Its over" He said.

"Really?!" I said.

Sure, by now I thought I'd be jumping up and down and screaming at the top of my lungs, but frankly … there was something inside me. I was not all that excited about it.

"Yup" He said "So I guess no more sitting next to each other in class, which means no more poking"

"Huh. I guess not" I simply said.

-

-

-

**Lunch**

"Well, aren't you thrilled that you and Syaoran are no longer stuck together? I mean, this is practically the day that you've been waiting for" Tomoyo said as we sat down at one of the picnic tables.

"Yeah, this is the day that I've been waiting for but..." I said, pausing.

"But ... you have fallen for the guy" Tomoyo said casually, eating her apple.

"No I haven't!" I protested, as I stood up, slamming my hands on the table.

"Just face the facts. You have fallen for him" She said again, sounding calm.

"No I -" I looked at Tomoyo, who had raised her eye-brow at me, while eating her apple.

I dropped back down onto the seat and leaned my head on my arms

"At first he was a total jerk and such an idiot, that I couldn't stand being around him. Does nothing but pick on me. But as the days went on, I realised he is not like all the other popular jerks at school. He is actually ... fun to hang out with and ... I don't want this to end. Being with him, I have so much fun. Even though half the things he does to me is cruel and mean, but its just that … I feel I can actually be myself with him" I said, as I rested my chin on my hand as I finally came to a realisation…

"Oh my gosh, I think I love this idiot jerk" I said.

"FINALLY! Sakura Kinomto has fallen in love!" Tomoyo yelled, throwing her arms up into the air.

"This isn't something really to celebrate about" I mumbled.

"And why not?" She said, falling back onto the seat.

"Because I don't stand a chance. So many girls want him and he can have any one of them" I said.

"I'm telling you, the guy likes you. When you tell me about all the things that happen between you two, its pretty obvious how he feels" She said

"You honestly expect me to believe that a guy like him would like me?" I said.

"Well, did you ever expect you'd fall for him?" She asked.

"Uh…no"

"Exactly. Love these days happen in weird and strange ways." She said so simply.

"Still…don't think it'll work" I mumbled.

-

-

End of day

Syaoran's p.o.v

"Okay, I need to tell her. No matter what" I mumbled to myself as we exited from science class.

"Tell who what?" Asked Sakura, as she popped out from behind me.

"Nothing!" I snapped.

"Shesh, calm down, just wanted to know" She said

"Sorry, just got a lot of things on my mind right now" I said.

"Well spill. You should be happy because you passed!" She said.

"Uh ... It's like I want you to know but I don't want to tell you" I said.

"Uh ... I think I understand" She said, scratching her head.

I just chuckled.

"Well yea, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something. You passed your exam, thought you'd like you celebrate or something" She asked

"You wanna hang out?" I said sounding surprised because she has never asked me to hang out with her. Its usually me dragging her around the place.

"Yea, my shout" She said so proudly

"Sakura Kinomoto. Shouting someone out? This is new" I said as I let out a chuckle.

"Hey, I'm not cheap. Let's go for milkshakes yea?" She said, grabbing hold of my wrist and dragging me out the school before I could even answer.

-

-

**Sakura's p.o.v**

I was just thinking about what Tomoyo was saying. Could someone like him really like me?

"Earth to Sakura" I heard Syaoran say as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh" I said as I snapped back into reality.

"Not enjoying your shake?" He asked, taking a sip of his milkshake.

"No, no. Its fine" I said, as I smiled and also took a sip from my drink.

We just sat there on the bench in the park in silence watching the sun slowly set in the distance.

"You know something?" He said, breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked, turning to face him.

"You know. This is actually quite relaxing" He said

"What is?" I asked

"This. Sitting here and just enjoying a milkshake that YOU bought" He said, poking me when he said 'you' and turning back to look out at the sun set.

I just continued watching him as he watched the sun set. I can't believe this is the same guy I couldn't stand being with, and now I'm sitting here, drinking a milkshake with him and watching the sun set with.

-

-

**Syaoran's p.o.v**

"Well this is new" I heard her say

"Huh?" I said, now turning to face her

"Mr. Big shot Trouble-maker has a soft side" she said with a big grin on her face, poking me.

"Its not a soft side" I said, grabbing her hand that was poking me

"Yeah right" She said and took back the hand I took.

"You know, your really something Syaoran" She said as she took another sip from her drink

"And your really something … amazing" I said

"What?" She said.

I looked over at her and I guess it looked like she didn't hear me because of her loud sipping and the fact that she was looking into her drink.

"I need to tell you something" I said.

"Yea" She said, looking up from her drink.

I looked at her and started thinking … if I told her; it could ruin what we have now.

"Oh…never mind. Come on, I'll take you home" I said as I got up from the bench

"Aww, its too early" she said as she still sat there.

"No its not, the sun has already set. Come on now" trying to drag her off the bench.

"Fine" She said, giving up as she got up.

-

-

"Home sweet home" She sang as we arrived at her house

"Yea, well this was fun" She added

"Yea, I mean you shouted me out a drink. This I'll never forget" I said laughing.

"Hey! It was about time I bought something for you" She said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back

"Oh! You wanted to tell me something earlier" She said.

I thought she would have forgotten.

"Don't worry. It's not important" I said.

"Aww. Come on. You can tell me" She said, nudging me to tell her.

"Don't worry your little head about it" I said, patting her on the head.

"Hey! I ain't no dog, but fine then, I wont worry about it … for now" she said, as she walked up the steps to the door.

"Hey!" I shouted out before she opened the door.

"What?" She said, turning around.

"You better be ready for school on Monday at 8:10am" I said.

"And why should I?" She replied

"Because I'll be waiting right here and if your not ready by then, I'm going to come in there and drag you out of your house in whatever your wearing" I said

"We don't have to meet up in the mornings anymore" She said

"Hm, true, but it won't hurt to still walk together right?" I said and smile, which she in returned, smiled back

"I guess"

She turned around and waved goodbye as she entered the house

-

-

Normal p.o.v

"Bye" He manage to say, but probably a little late seeing she was already gone.

He stood there, staring at the door for a little bit longer, thinking if he should have told her, but also thinking it might ruin what they have now.

'I should have told her' He thought to himself

"I…I love you" He mumbled to himself before walking away.

* * *

AHHHH!!! How was that? I hope it's alright. I'm TERRIBLY SORRY if this chapter wasn't great, but i felt like i had to update it. I swear I'll try even harder next time! Eheh So I'm sorry if this chapter isn't great. THANK YOU for all those who reviewed and are enjoying this story eheh I love you all (smiles eheh) Please review and chapter 12 will be up in time lol (smiles eheh) anyways, till next time 

cherry skater


End file.
